Actions
by Koezh
Summary: Just a short story from Red John's point of view about killing Jane's family...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mentalist, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Warning! This is quite dark and creepy, I thought of the idea when Dad's laptop deleted the next chapter of Blood and Tears. It's about Red John and his reaction to Jane's insults, sort of the opposite to Consequences. Hope you like, in a weird dark sort of way :) Please review? Tell me if you think the rating should be higher.

I sat down in front of the TV with a bag of chips and began flicking through the channels for anything of interest I stopped flicking as I saw a show I liked, it was a TV psychic Patrick Jane. I loved the show it was so funny to see him fooling those gullible idiots, he was almost as good as reading people as I was.

I smiled as a question was asked about me, what was he going to say? Praise? Admiration? Was he going to tell the world how brilliant I was? My smile faded and my eyes narrowed darkly on his treacherous arrogant face.

Sad? He thought I was sad! Who was it that smiled with pleasure as I took my victims lives? After I specifically draw a smiling face on the wall to show my enjoyment in the kill and calling me little! I was taller than him, what the hell was he thinking? And ugly? I may not be as handsome as Mr suave TV psychic, but I was far from ugly, very far and tormented! For crying out loud, how could the man who sees all see so little?! And now everyone knew, I was publicly humiliated in front of everyone like I had so often been as a child.

Angrily I stood up and walked into the bathroom, I would have to talk to _him_ about this. Healways made me feel better, He was the only one I trusted. I put my hands on the sink and looked up into His face in the mirror.

"Did you hear what he said?" I asked of Him furiously. His eyes were livid with surpressed rage as He nodded.

"And in front of everyone! I feel so humilated, I hate feeling like this! I hate it, I hate it. Damn him!" I screamed furiously.

_"We have to avenge this Jonny, we cannot let this slide or everyone will think we are weak," _He replied, keeping Himself composed.

"I know. I will go to his house tonight and I will kill him," I said but He shook His head.

_"That won't make him learn. You can't teach Patrick Jane to appreciate you if you kill him," _He replys as calmly as ever, I envy that.

"I don't want him to learn, I want him to pay," I snarled, the anger burning inside of me, burning for blood.

_"There are other ways to make Patrick Jane pay. Wasn't he married?"_

I nodded at him, he even had a child with her- a girl I think, I tell Him as much. He smiles an evil smile at me, a cruel evil smile.

_"What's going to hurt him more? A knife through his flesh or a knife through his soul?"_

I return the smile, as always He's right. It'd hurt him more to live with without his family than to face the reaper.

_"And we'll make it special for him, we can take him into special consideration. We can do his wife's nails up nice for him, I bet he'll appreciate that"_

He laughs His bitter twisted laugh.

_"And we'll leave him a note so he'll always know why they died, so he'll forever have to live in agony knowing what he forced us to do"_

My head bobs up and down in agreement, what a brilliant plan! I am eternally grateful to Him for giving my life a meaning, ever since he first initiated our friendship. I was scared at first but after the first time the knife tore through her flesh and blood slid through my fingers I had known He was as right about things as my mother had been wrong and as real as my mother's corpse.

_"Jonny, we need to prepare. We need to find his address and prepare our kit, all is for nothing if we are imprisioned"_

I nodded again smiling, sad? I was happy, I was going to kill tonight. Normally I prepared more but I'd make an exception for Patrick Jane. I watched Him straighten up and run His hand through His dark hair, still grinning I went to my computer and found the address along with pictures of them. His wife was very pretty and the daughter looked just like her father.

I prepared my kit, rubber gloves, knife etc. and thought about my target, it had been a long time since I'd killed a child. Ironically all the children I'd killed had been ones to humiliate me, I smiled at the memory. They'd been so surprised when their punchbag had ended their pathetic lives, they'd all begged for mercy in the end and told me they were sorry.

Patrick Jane would be sorry.


End file.
